Cedwardic
by VampireWithStyle
Summary: It's a crossover between twilight and harry potter. It's where voldermorts curse doesnt kill cedric but he's dying so carlisle saves him. I hope this works out all right. please read and review. Cedwardic is cedric and edward together.
1. Chapter 1

"Kill the spare," I hear a high pitched voice command to someone I could not see.

"Avada Kadavra!" shouts another person.

I feel a jolt and I see green lights everywhere and then I collapse.

"No!" Harry cried. That was the last voice I ever heard.

Death is peaceful until someone starts poking you with a stick. I open my eyes to see a man with pale white skin leaning over me.

"Hello Cedric my name is Carlisle. I am a doctor. I can help you. But it's very risky," the strange man says.

"Anything," I whisper, I can feel it coming. I'm going to die.

He leans towards my neck. His lips pulled over his glistening white teeth. He gets closer. Is he gonna kiss me? Should I tell him I'm not interested in him? And then, he bit me.

I could feel the venom spreading through me. Carlisle said he's going to take me to his house so I would be better hospitalized. Like it would make a difference. It felt like I was on a bed of pointy sharp pins, burning at the stake and having my head sliced off all at the same time. So you can see why it wouldn't make a difference if I was in a nice comfy bed or on the ground in a grave yard.

Right now I'm wishing Voldermort had killed me.

_3 days later_

The pain started to ease. I felt different. It was weird. Some weird feeling I can't really describe. It's kind of like I'm not me any more. I want to open my eyes and look around but I haven't gathered enough strength for that.

"Harry…." I mumble. I have no idea what happened. All I remember is Voldermort killing me and seeing an angel that said he could make the pain go away and then. Everything is blurred. All I remember is pain, lots of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: please review tell me what you think and give me some tips. Thanks for reading**

I finally open my eyes to see a familiar face staring at me. It's the angel, the pale faced angel that saved me.

"Hello Cedric," the angel says "do you remember me? My name is Carlisle." He said many other things but I wasn't paying much attention but I picked up a few words like 'change name', 'vampire', 'newborn' and some other stuff but I couldn't pay much attention. There was this weird feeling in my throat. I felt thirsty. I started to get up.

"No, stay down, you need to rest," Carlisle says. Like I was going to let him stop me. I was thirsty. I got up anyway. I was surprised by how fast I moved. I headed for the door when a blur raced past me and stopped in my way. I growled. This was very weird, since when do humans growl?. I reached for my wand which I normally kept in my pocket. I pointed it at Carlisle but I couldn't remember what I was meant to say. My throat started to burn. I growled again. Carlisle looked scared.

"Move," I whispered harshly. He stayed where he was.

"Move," I whispered again. He still wouldn't move so I walked towards him and pushed him out of the road. He flew out of the doorway and into another wall. Whoa. I am really strong. My throat was burning still; I headed down some stairs to find a kitchen. I stick my head under a tap and turn it on. I just keep drinking and drinking but I'm still thirsty. In anger I run out the nearest door into the fresh air. I keep running, really fast when I smell something. Its smells pretty good. I follow the scent to find a mountain lion. That's when I figured it out. The lion was what I wanted but I didn't want to eat it, I wanted to drink its blood.

**Authors note: I know that isn't that long and I took forever to update but my computer has been abit stuffy lately and i've been busy during the holidays. I'll update a.s.a.p, oh and thanks to everyone that has read and reveiwed so far and added this story to your faves or communities or whateva. Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

After I calmed down I headed back towards the strange house. Whatever happened before has completely changed me. I'm faster, stronger, and more beautiful and it's crazy. Carlisle says I'm a newborn vampire which means that I crave human blood more than I ever will. Great. I had a choice of death or being a monster and I chose monster. Carlisle says he's different from other vampires, (Yes that's right there are others) he doesn't drink human blood he survives on animal blood. He says I am doing very well for a new born. My first kill was an animal which he says is very good.

"You should change your name and we will move to the other side of the world for a while." Carlisle explains as we sit in the living room in his mansion. "I was thinking Edward, Ronald or Joe. Which one do you prefer?"

"Edward. That was my grandfather's name before he passed away." I say, shocked to remember anything of my human life. Everything is blurry when I think back. Harry, Voldermort, all my friends, Hogwarts, everything. Some spells that I've learnt have started coming back to me. Carlisle is very pleased of my self control, magical skills and he speaks and looks at me like I'm his own son.

That night I was thinking of my parents. They would be so upset that I'm supposedly "dead". Carlisle is working at the hospital tonight so I run as fast as I can, following my vampire senses. Its daylight and I'm near Hogwarts. I can easily get in through the entrance because I know the password. I walk in the gates. It must be lunch time or something. Everyone is outside. Running, talking, laughing, I miss it. I see my parents; they must be here to collect my things. They've turned around and walked out of my view. I speed up. Everyone has started looking at me. Some looked shocked, some fainted, some are laughing thinking it's one of Malfoys jokes. Wait a minute. I can hear what everyone is thinking. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Omg is that Cedric Diggory?"

"Malfoy cracks me up every time"

"It's just a dream it's just a dream"

At that moment the sun comes out from behind the clouds. I hear gasps all around me. Everyone is staring at my arms. They are glittering like a thousand diamonds on my arm. I unbutton my shirt and expose my chest to the sun. It glitters as well. I can feel the curiosity written across my face.

"Cedric?" I hear a familar voice ask. I turn to see my parents standing together, shock all over their face. Oh no. This can't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cedric? Is that really you?" My mum asks again. I'm speechless. What do I say? Hey mum remember me? I'm your son that is supposedly dead and now glitters. Oh and i'm a vampire. Right, that won't give her a heart attack.

At that moment Carlisle starts running towards us, at human running pace.

"I'm so very, very sorry......" He starts to say

"What is going on here?" a powerful voice demands. Who's voice is that? I feel like I'm meant to know that voice.

"I'm so sorry Dumbledor," Carlisle starts " I have been praticing spells and potions to clone any person that I think of. This Cedric here is just a clone that isn't even real."

"Why did you clone a student that had just recently passed away?" Dumbledor Demands.

"Well, how the spell works is you think of the person you want to clone say the right words and drink the potion and budda boom. You have your clone."

"But why one of my students!!" Dumbledor shouts

"Well I was reading the paper and there was abit about a young boy being murdered and I was thinking about it when I did the spell. I am very sorry I should've had my head completely clear before I did it."

"Why is he so pale? Why does he glitter in the sun?" says a voice I would recognise anywhere. Harry Potter.

"Well, the spell hasn't been perfected yet," Carlisle says, his voice completely calm "It's just some side effects."

"Well I suggest you leave these school grounds immediately and keep your spells to yourself," Dumbledor says very harshly.

As we are leaving I start hearing voices but no one is speaking them out loud. Everyone is wondering what the spell was and how Carlisle got into the school grounds. We're almost at the gate when the wind blows in our direction coming off of the schhool students. I never realised this before because I was paying attention to Dumbledor and Carlisles conversation but they stink. I thought vampires liked human blood. And that's when it hit me. They're not humans they're wizards so I guess the magic in them makes them smell disgusting. Hmm, I wonder why I never noticed that before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

"I can't stop thinking about what happened today," Hermoine says. We're sitting in the Griffindor Common room talking about this mornings events.

"I know. I mean that guy made Cedric!" Ron exclaims

"That's not excatly what I was talking about." Hemoine says as she rolls her eyes at Ron, "I've spent all afternoon looking through books in the library and a spell that clones people is just not possible. Well not in the way he said anyway."

"That man was lying. He was very strange. He was covering all of his skin except for his face which was covered by the shadow of his cap. Who gets that rugged up during this time of year?" She says with a determined look on her face.

"That clone looked so life like," Ron says very randomly

"Yes Ron," Hermoine says in a bored tone

"Well, if we're going to get to the bottom of this we should talk to Dumbledor and see what he says about this," I say, Hermoine and Ron nod their heads in unison.

_Dumbledors Office_

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine. How can I help you today?" Dumbledor asks from behind his desk

Hermoine and I explain our theories and Ron adds the occasional nod and "yeah" in agreement.

I see." Dumbledor says staring off into space "That man was rather perculiar. I've never met him before or anyone of the like." He looks at us and smiles " I wouldn't put it past you three to notice something wasn't quite right."

Hermoine and I smile at the compliment whilst Ron wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"But...." Dumbledor starts "Your tests are coming up and although I would like you to assist me in finding out this strange mans secret, I think it would be a wiser option for us to investigate after."

"But," Hermoine starts.

"But nothing Hermoine Granger. I understand how you feel but now is not the time for three students to be finding out a strange mans secret. There is plenty of other time for that. Now I suggest you head back to your common room." Dumbledor snaps.

We all turn and leave the office. I don't think studying is more important. We get out of the office when Hermoine turns heading the opposite direction of the common room.

"Hermoine what are you doing?" Ron and I both ask as she starts to run.

"Who cares about studying? That man is hiding something dark and I'm going to find out what it is." She says with that same determined look.

**Authors note: what did you think of that chapter? Please review tell me what you think? Do you like my story? Hate it? Did I stuff up somewhere with spelling or grammar? Or has my spelling and grammar been great? Please. I love getting reviews from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards POV:**

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle yells. We're back at his house, the trip back was so silent it was painful.

"I don't know……. I just really wanted to see my parents."

"Yes I understand. But I don't want to even think of what may happen if someone finds out our secret."

"But Carlisle……"

"NO! Do you realise how much danger you put us in Cedric!" I flinched at him calling me Cedric. It makes me think of my past and my past is not something I think about and feel happy. I'd gotten so used to him calling me Edward or son, so I knew that when he called me by my real name he was angry.

"Carlisle must have seen my reaction because he immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry son…." He says "It's just….. If that ended badly……."

"I know." I say

_I wish he could just understand how hard it is._

"I do understand…." I start to say but I stop when I see a confused/scared expression on his face. It was then that I realised that Carlisle hadn't said anything. I'd read his mind.

This is what happened back at Hogwarts when I could the other peoples thoughts.

"Well this is interesting." Carlisle says looking very thoughtful.

**Carlisles POV:**

"NO! Do you realise how much danger you put us in Cedric!" I yell. I see him flinch and start to calm down. He hates it when I call him Cedric. It reminds him of his life before being a vampire. I don't like seeing him this way. He doesn't think I understand but I do.

"I'm sorry son," I say "It's just ……If that had ended badly……"

"I know." He says with an understanding look on his face. I wish he could understand how hard it is for me.

"I do understand…." He starts to say but stops at my reaction. What the? How did he know what I was thinking? This is creepy. I must be showing that confusion on my face and that would be why he stopped.

"Well this is interesting." I say looking at Edward thoughtfully

**Authors note: Well what do you think? Please review. That chapter isn't very good but next chapter is Hermoines POV and you may or may not remember but they are on a mission to find our Carlisle and Cedrics secret. If only they knew that they really do not want to know. I have already written the next chapter I am just about to type it but thought you might like to read this chapter while you wait. **

**Keep smiling and keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermoines POV:**

We race out of Hogwarts making a quick stop to collect our broomsticks before we leave then we fly off through the night. The other week I was reading a book about a spell which lets your broomstick follow a certain track and right now it sounds like the solution to our problem. Since that blonde man and Cedric were the last people to leave we could easily get our brooms on the right track.

"I'm glad you remembered that spell Hermoine," Harry says " Otherwise we wouldn't be able to find Cedric."

"It's nothing really," I say but I actually don't mind the attention. It's nice when someone acknowledges your wonderful mind.

"Yeah. You rock Hermoine." Ron says. I blush but luckily no one notices in the darkness of the night

"Ok I think we're almost there," I say, pointing at a house hidden in a forest.

We land our brooms about 50 metres from the house. We walk the rest of the way with our broom sticks in our hands being very careful not to make too much noise. We look through the closest window to see the blonde man and Cedric.

"How can that be him? I thought he was just some sort of mixed up spell," Ron says

"I have a feeling that he isn't a clone and that is really Cedric," Harry says.

We turn back to the window to see them walking at an incredible speed out of the door. It looked like two blurs moving really fast. We peek around the corner to see them disappear into the forest. We hop on our broomsticks and follow them staying close to the ground. We follow them deeper and deeper into the forest when suddenly they stop. We quickly get off of our brooms and hide behind a group of trees standing together. They're just standing there very still staring at something I can't see. I move my head to see a heard of deer looking the other way. It looks like they haven't even noticed the two men standing there.

"Just stay very still and when I say go we strike." The strange blonde man whispers.

"Ok Carlisle," Cedric replies just as quietly.

Oh so his name is Carlisle. It's not really a very common name but then again neither is Hermoine.

"3………2……….1…………go," Carlisle says.

They both run at a very fast speed towards the deer. The deer start to go crazy and run in all different directions. Cedric jumps on one of the larger deer and sinks his teeth into it. Carlisle finds a large deer also and sinks his teeth in as well. Harry and Ron gasp. I let out a shocked scream. Immediately Carlisle and Cedric stand up straight leaving the deer on the ground and look towards where the noise had come from. They notice us and stare with their strange eyes.

"Umm. Guys. I think we should leave," Ron says.

"Good idea," Harry and I say as we get on our brooms and fly straight up. The picture is replaying over and over again in my mind and I'm sure the same thing is happening with Harry and Ron. They were acting like animals, they were eating those deer. No they weren't. They were drinking them. As I realise this I can feel my face go pale as I start to feel sick. I lean over the edge of my broomstick and throw up my dinner.

**Authors note: Tell me what you think?? Sorry it took me so long to write those two chapters I've just gotten distracted. Oh and By the way my birthday is in a week from now on the 17****th**** of January if you'd like to know. I don't really know why you'd want to know but oh well now you do. Have a happy day!**

**Keep smiling and keep reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edwards POV:**

We're at Carlisles house preparing for our hunting trip. I feel like there is someone watching me but I guess it's just my nerves. I always feel weird before a hunt. Once we are ready we race through the door and into the woods very very fast. I love running like this. It feels great. We're heading to a herd of deer we can smell that are in the middle of the forest. The whole way there I feel like someone is watching me. But like I said, it's probably just nerves. We run deeper and deeper into the forest when we spot the deer. Carlisle told me we'd have to stand really still for a while which I really don't mind. It's a lot easier to stand still when you're not human.

We stand here for a while staring at the deer. Not moving the slightest bit.

"Just stay very still and when I say go we strike." Carlisle whispers.

"Ok Carlisle," I whisper back.

"3………2……….1…………go," Carlisle says.

We both run as fast as we can (Which is very fast by the way) towards the deer. The deer start to go crazy and run in all different directions. I jump on one the is fairly big and sink my teeth into it. Carlisle finds a big deer also and sinks in his teeth.

That's when it happened. I heard two gasps at the same time and then a loud girlish scream. Immediately Carlisle and I stand up straight leaving our prey on the ground and look towards where the noise had come from. We see Harry, Ron and Hermoine staring at us with shocked expressions from behind a group of trees.

"Umm. Guys. I think we should leave," I hear Ron say.

"Good idea," Harry and Hermoine say as they get on our broomsticks and fly up towards the sky.

Carlisle and I are standing. Very still. Shocked. Our breakfast is drying out as we stare after the three wizards who now knew our secret. They'd seen us as what we really are.

"What do we do now?" I ask turning to look at Carlisle. He appears as shocked as I am.

**Authors note: I need help. I'm not sure what I want Carlisle and Edward to do about Harry, Ron and Hermoine discovering their secret. Please review. Just click that little button and put a smile on my dile. ( What's a dile?)**

**Keep smiling and keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edwards POV**

"So what do we do now?" Carlisle asks as he paces up and down the living room. I no what your thinking he's a vampire he could just stand still but you can tell he's very stressed. We're hosting a meeting; Carlisle called some of his friends to get advice on what to do.

We're all sitting in the living room. (Besides Carlisle) There are other 3 vampires in the room, there is this one girl with beautiful flowing red hair and man she is hot. I think her name was Victoria or something.

"I say we get together a group and go for a little hunt before they get the chance to tell anyone," sneers a blonde girl who has stood up and is now looking Carlisle in the eyes. I can see Carlisle is considering it.

"No! You cant they're my friends!" I shout, the blonde one snarls under her breathe I get into a crouching position.

"Tanya! Edward! Stop! You are not making this any easier than what it is!" Carlisle shouts. At this moment the tall dark man at the back stands up.

He says in a calm tone "I like the idea of the hunt," he places his finger in the air to stop me from an outburst that was at the tip of my tongue "But who says we need to kill them we just need to" he thinks for a second for a suitable word "convince them not to tell anyone, that is of course if you think we can trust them," he turns his gaze towards me.

"I like that idea Laurent," Victoria says, it's the first time she's said anything since she's arrived.

"Me too," Tanya says "but what if they do not co operate what is to happen then," She smiles at me, beckoning me to fight her.

"We shall discuss that when it comes to that," Carlisle says, everyone but Tanya nods, "Ok then, lets begin."

**A/N **

**Sorry that's a short chapter but I very tired and my friend has been begging me to write again. Sorry I haven't written in a while I've kinda gotten busy and have been neglecting this story. Tomorrow I am going to work on the hunt and should have it posted tomorrow or the next day. By the way Hi Gaby thanks for getting me off my butt and into the computer chair. **

**Goodnight everyone sweet dreams**


End file.
